This disclosure relates to a fan driving turbine for a gas turbine engine having a lightweight blade configuration.
A typical jet engine has multiple shafts or spools that transmit torque between turbine and compressor sections of the engine. In one example, a low speed spool generally includes a low shaft that interconnects a fan, a low pressure compressor, and a fan driving turbine. Fan driving turbine efficiency can be improved through increased speed, reduced blade/disk counts, and a reduced turbine stage count. Further, the vehicle fuel burn can be reduced because of weight reduction associated with the reduced blade/disk and stage count. The vehicle operator's savings from the reduction in fuel burn can be further enhanced by the need to buy few replacement parts as a result of the reduction in blade/disk and stage count.